


Fleenstone Bling (Parody of "Hotline Bling" by Drake)

by KatanaVolt



Category: Drake (Musician) RPF, Love Live! School Idol Project, The Flintstones, Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Comedy, Other, Siivagunner - Freeform, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaVolt/pseuds/KatanaVolt
Summary: In this absurd parody of "Hotline Bling," Grand Dad reflects on the changes of the SiIvagunner channel and how he is no longer its only meme.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Parodies and Oddities, Song Based Collections, Song Based FanFiction, Song parodies





	Fleenstone Bling (Parody of "Hotline Bling" by Drake)

[to the tune of “Hotline Bling” by Drake]

You used to call me epic flintstones  
Back when I was the meme king  
Call me epic flintstones  
In the days of Wii Shop Bling  
And I know when that Joel guy screams  
That can only mean one thing  
Joel don’t like that bootleg bling  
He hates when that Grand Dad sings

Ever since Siiva took a nap  
Grand Dad is dead and I’m under attack now  
Everybody knows and I feel left out Nozomi knows and now she's freaking out  
Ever since Siiva took a nap  
You started posting “Despacito” more  
Now there's a Christmas Comeback Crisis war  
Hangin' with some memes I've never seen before

You used to call me a beta mix  
When I was the only meme  
Back on Siivagunner  
Late night when you just can’t sleep  
Not about that Jetson bling  
Not about them edgy memes  
Man, I hate that stupid bean  
No longer the only meme

Ever since Siiva slept, the Voice knew, knew, knew  
That Haltmann would want me dead and gone  
Now I can't sing my familiar song  
About that silly stone-age sitcom  
Ever since he took the city  
Haltman got exactly what he asked for  
Now more stupid memes and excessive lore  
Epic King for a Day tournaments galore

You used to call me on my cell phone  
Late night when you need my love  
Replaced by the Simpsons  
During that summer reboot  
And I know when those Simpsons sing  
That can only mean one thing  
I know when that reboot bling  
That can only mean one thing

These days, all I do is  
Here I am sitting on a dead dank meme shelf  
Your resentful neglect is really hurting my health  
I hope those 7 Grand Dad programmers made lots of wealth  
Please take me off the shelf  
I’m funny all just by myself  
It's not everyday, bro  
Like Jake Paul always told ya  
You don't need other memes cuz Grand Dad is king  
I am the dankest meme  
Siiva, you're not yourself  
I'm sitting on a shelf

I hope that you like this parody  
Cuz I luv Siiva memez  
Something something cell phone  
My writing is poor it seems  
And I know when that hotline bling Yes, I know that I cannot sing  
That can only mean one thing  
Just a talent-less cringe king  
That can only mean one thing

[to the tune of “Meet the Flintstones”]  
Flintstones, epic flintstones  
It's the greatest meme in history  
From the site of YouTube  
We all know that it's the dankest meme  
Yabba dabba Scooby-dooby doo  
I know I stink, it's okay to "boo"  
When you read my fanfics  
You're gonna have a super bad Time, cuz it's meme time  
Sans is Ness memes will shine!


End file.
